


Right Person, Wrong Number (Wrong Number AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After a break up with the love of your life, you move to New York City to pursue your dream of photography. There, you end up getting a text from an unknown number.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

You walked down the busy streets of New York enjoying all the hustle and bustle of city. You occasionally stopped to capture some shots for your personal portfolio. You were a photographer and you loved your job.

The thing about photography was that you can capture a million moments in one picture. It was a magical art that you came to love and perfect.

You moved from your small town to New York to pursue photography. You wanted to be a photojournalist and travel the world. However, all you ended up getting was a job at a beauty, fashion, and lifestyle magazine. You were grateful for the opportunity and you were able to meet awesome people through the job, but your mind was set. But hey, if this was what was going to get your foot through the door, so be it.

You entered the Sheer Magazine building, flashing your ID card, and walking passed security, giving a hug to the head guard, Phil. You waltzed into the elevator, pushing the twelfth button, bringing you to the top floor. After some stops, you arrived to your destination.

You stepped onto the floor and music was blasting from the set room. As soon as you set your bag and camera down, your assistant and friend, Wanda, rushed up to you, “Finally! You’re late!”

Confused, you looked at the time on your phone, “I’m five minutes early.”

“Yeah, but to Maria, that’s five minutes late. Anyway, the models are ready to go, but Steve wants to make sure the outfits work with the lighting.”

You took the hairband from your wrist and tied your hair up into a messy bun. This mean you were ready to work, “Alright. Let’s do this.”

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes, aka Bucky Barnes, typed away on his phone as his driver weaved his way around New York City traffic. He had to be in Manhattan in fifteen minutes, but with traffic, it’ll probably take thirty minutes.

Bucky: Gonna be late again.

Wilson: We have a meeting with Fury, dude!

Bucky: I’m sorry! Stall for me!

Wilson: [middle finger emoji]

Bucky: [thumbs up emoji]

Bucky locked his phone and set it aside. He stared at the window, watching people rush by. He gave out a tired sigh. He’s been working nonstop and it’s finally catching up to him. A short nap wouldn’t do any hard would it.

As soon as his eyes shut, his phone dinged, signalling he had a new message. He mentally cursed whoever texted him as he clicked on the message. His brows furrowed at the contents:

Unknown number: Where the hell are you?! I know you think you’re some big hotshot model or whatever, but you’re not! Maria’s looking for you! Get here ASAP!

“What the hell?”


	2. Chapter 2

You were freaking out! Brock was supposed to be in the next upcoming shots but he wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“I’m gonna strangle that guy!” you marched over to Wanda, “Do you have Brock’s number?”

She sighed, “Unfortunately.”

“Lemme have it so I can tear his ass into shreds!” Wanda gave you his number and you thanked her. You then walked back towards your camera texting the number:

 **You** : Where the hell are you?! I know you think you’re some big hotshot model or whatever, but you’re not! Maria’s looking for you! Get here ASAP!

You waited anxiously for a reply and you got one.

 **Unknown number:** Who the hell is this?

 **You:** Stop playing around, Brock! It’s Y/N! Now get your ass back to set so we can get this shoot over with!

 **Unknown number:** I don’t know who Brock is, but it sure as hell aint me, sweetheart.

 **You:** Shit! Sorry! Trying to get a hold of an asshat of a model. Anyway, sorry for bothering you.

 **Unknown number:** It’s fine Y/N. Sounds like he’s causing you a lotta stress and trouble

 **You:** YES! Sooo much! Anyway, I should really get back to finding this asshole. Sorry again!

 **Unknown number:** I understand. You seem scary. I don’t think I wanna mess with you.

 **You:** Good. I’m a mean, green fighting machine!

 **Unknown number:** haha. I’m sure you are.

“Y/N!” you looked up to see Maria waiting walking towards you. You quickly typed out:

 **You:** REALLY gotta go! Talk to ya later maybe!

You then pocketed your phone, “Yeah. Sorry. Find him?”

Maria pinched the bridge of her nose, “He was drunk in the lobby. We’ll go on without him. Let’s get going!”

You nodded and followed your boss back onto set to capture the models promoting the latest Gucci handbag line.

* * *

Y/N, as Bucky had found out, seemed like they were having a more interesting day than he was. He, indeed, arrive to work thirty minutes later and was greeted to his business partner, Sam Wilson.

“Wilson, how’s Fury holdin’ up?”

“Not good, man. He looks even more dissatisfied! And I didn’t even think that was possible!”

Bucky followed Sam to the conference room and snorted, “Calm down. I’ll handle it.” Before entering the room, he took a deep breath. He then pushed the door open and smiled, “Mr. Fury! Sorry to make you wait so long. New York traffic and all.”

Fury stood up and amusingly shook Bucky’s hand, “I’ll let it slide, but don’t let it happen again. I’m a very busy man, Barnes.”

Bucky nodded, “Yes, of course, sir.” He gestured to the chairs, “Shall we?” He sat down and then pulled out the needed files for his and Sam’s presentation. Sam did mostly the talking. Bucky sat back and watched, occasionally stepping in to add more detail or correct Sam, but it seemed like it was going smoothly.

As Sam continued to talk, Bucky’s attention was pulled away when he started receiving messages from you.

 **Unknown number:** Figured you’d like an update on Brock.

 **Unknown number:** We found him in the lobby.

 **Unknown number:** Drunk.

 **Unknown number:** That asshole thinks just because he’s a model in New York, he can do whatever he wants.

 **Bucky:** Wait, are you in New York?

 **Unknown number:** Maybe….wbu mystery dude? dudette?

 **Bucky:** I live and work in New York.

 **Unknown number:** Wow! I wonder if we ran into each other at some point.

 **Bucky:** So you ARE in New York.

 **Unknown number:** shit…

 **Bucky:** Gotcha. Anyway, I hardly doubt it. It’s a big city after all.

 **Unknown number:** Truuuuue!

 **Bucky:** So whe-

“Barnes!” Bucky’s head shot up to see Sam and Fury looking at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat, “Sorry, family business going on. Anyway, whaddya say, Mr. Fury? Sound like a good plan?”

Fury stood up and buttoned his jacket, “Yes. Start production by the end of next week. A prototype should be made and ready by Stark’s Expo.”

“You got it, sir! We won’t let you down!” Sam said as he escorted Fury out of the conference room. When he was out of sight, Sam and Bucky fist bumped, “Booyah! That’s what I’m talkin’ about!”

Bucky chuckled, “Good job, man.”

“Why were you so distracted during the whole thing, though? I’m a bit offended.”

“Family business, like I said.”

Sam looked unconvinced, “Uh huh. Yeah, fine. Don’t tell me. That’s fine. I’m just your best friend and all.”

Bucky shoved Sam away, “Shut up. It’s nothing. I promise.” he then said his “see you later” to him and went to his own office. He sat down and pulled out his phone and texted you back.

 **Bucky:** So where do you work?

 **Unknown number:** Why should I tell you? You might stalk me or even kill me!

 **Bucky:** I’m too lazy for that. But fine. Since I know your name, I’ll give you mine. I’m Bucky.

 **Unknown number:** What kind of weird ass name is that?

 **Bucky:** It’s a nickname that comes from my middle name.

 **Unknown number:** okaaaay??

 **Bucky:** Now can I know where you work?

 **Unknown number:** Lemme think….nope! Anyway, I gotta go. Pictures to take an all that.

 **Bucky:** You’ll give some day. You just wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Several days after you texted the wrong number, you and “Bucky” have been texting nonstop. Some days it was just small talk, other days it was ranting about one of your coworkers or the asshole that bumped into you and didn’t even say sorry. **  
**

 **You:** like what the hell! I get that we’re all busy and shit, but you could at least have some common decency!

 **Bucky:** yikes, doll. You really have a fire to ya.

 **You:** I thought you figured that out the first time we texted.

 **Bucky:** true, but I still like to remind you that I really don’t wanna get on your bad side.

 **You:** You’re far from it, Bucky.

You sent that text with a smile on your face. And unbeknownst to you, it brought a smile to Bucky’s.

* * *

Bucky heard a knock on his office door and he looked up to see Sam. His smile faded and he turned all serious and business-like, “Yes?”

Sam smirked as he walked in, “Who ya textin’?”

“No one, Sam.”

Sam walked to Bucky’s side of the desk and sat at the corner, “Uh huh. Sure. ‘Cause no one is making you smile and have those puppy dog eyes?”

The CEO pushed his friend off his desk, “It’s not like that. We’re just texting. That’s all.”

“Fine. Whoever they are, go for it. It’s been a long time since you-know-who. Get yourself back out there. Go out on dates and stuff.”

Bucky groaned and leaned back in his chair, “I don’t have time for dating, Sam!”

His friend shook his head in disagreement, “That’s only because you don’t make time. You’re the boss! You get to do what you want! You’re so busy trying to distract yourself from all the hurt you’ve gone through! It’s been three years, dude! I’m tired of you being all lonely and grumpy and shit!” Sam was right and that’s one of the things that Bucky cherished about his friendship with his partner. He didn’t take any of Bucky’s shit and told him things straight up.

“I don’t even know how she looks or if everything she’s told me thus far has been true! Plus, I don’t know if she’d wanna date me in the first place!”

“Well get on it, man!”

Bucky held up his hands as if surrendering, “Okay. Okay. I’ll talk to her about meeting and stuff.”

“Good,” Sam started walking to the door, but Bucky stopped him.

“Wait, what did you come in here for? Was that it?”

Sam stopped, trying to remember what exactly it was that brought him to his friend’s office, “Don’t remember,” he shrugged, “Ah well,” and then left.

* * *

You sat at your cubicle glancing back and forth from your computer to your phone. Whenever you received a text from Bucky, it always made brought a smile to your face. He didn’t even have to be texting anything in particular. Just seeing his name pop up made you happy. And your constant happiness brought attention to those around you.

Wanda had found you spinning around in your chair whilst texting. She had once again seen you smiling from ear to ear. Whoever it was you were texting, they seemed to make you veeeery happy. Wanda really wanted to know who was responsible for this.

She held out a hand and stopped you from spinning, “Who’s the mystery person?”

You feigned innocence, “Huh? What’re you talkin’ about, Wans?”

She rolled her eyes, “C’mon, Y/N! Who’re you texting? They must be special if they got you all smiling and giggling now.” You just shrugged and she narrowed her eyes at you, “Are they cute?“

It was your turn to roll your eyes, “Looks aren’t everything, Wanda.”

“So you don’t know how they look. Alright.”

“Wait, how’d you know that?”

“Magic. I’m a witch.”

You scoffed, spinning around to face your computer, “Yeah, and I’m simply a fictional character written into this world by some almighty above.”

Wanda crossed her arms over her chest, frowning, “Fine. Deflect all you want. Just be careful. You don’t know if they’re all types of psycho or something.”

You spun back around to face her, “I know. Thanks for your concern, Wan.” you watched as she gave you a small smile and go back to her own cubicle.

You then looked down at your phone, reading the message bucky had just sent you:

 **Bucky:** I know we’ve only been texting a little bit, but I’d really like to meet you in person.

Suddenly, this wasn’t fun anymore. You liked the thought of meeting the man who made you smile, but then your insecurities started flooding in. What if they had this different image of you and you didn’t fit it? What if you ended up disappointing them? What if you’re too ugly or boring? You started getting really down at the thought of Bucky just abandoning you as soon as he sees you.

Should you just pretend you didn’t see the message? No, he’d only bring it up again. Should you ghost him? No, not that either. You’ve already grown attached to this guy and you’re not ready to give him up just yet.

So you texted in your reply and hoped it would suffice for now:

 **You:** Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N: Not yet. **  
**

Just two words and Bucky was doubting himself. What if you don’t want to meet him? Was this a mistake? No. Stop. Maybe you’re just not comfortable right now. He could understand that. So he typed out a response and waited on bated breath:

Bucky: I understand. Just let me know when you’re ready to meet. I’d love to put a face to the person who’s been making me smile for days now.

A small made its way to his face when he read your response:

You: Soon. I promise. Just…not now.

Bucky: Whatever you say doll.

* * *

You let out a breath of relief when you read Bucky’s reply. This guy seriously was too good to be true. He was super sweet, funny, and understanding. Did it make you curious about how he looked? Of course! But you just weren’t ready yet due to your own reservations and you were extremely grateful that Bucky understood.

You set your phone down onto your desk and went back to editing. Occasionally, sending Bucky a response whenever he texted. You had been at your desk for three hours, editing the pictures from your last photoshoot: fixing the lighting a bit, erasing strands of hair that seemed misplaced, and brightening up the color of the products. When you looked at the time, it was eight o’clock and you were ready to get some food and get outta there!

“Wanda?” you called out for your friend. You rolled your chair to two cubicles over, “Wan?” you peered in and saw that she was fast asleep on her desk. You giggled to yourself as you rolled into her cubicle and poked her side, “Wake up!”

“AH!” she screeched as she jolted up. A bit disoriented at first, she was frightened, but then she saw you laughing at her, she frowned, “Not cool, Y/N!”

You clutched your stomach, “Sorry!” your laughter died down and you exhaled, “Anyway, time to get goin’! Wanna grab some food with me?”

She shook her head, “Nah. Vis is waiting for me. Next time though?”

“I’ll hold you to it!” you gave her a thumbs up and rolled back to your own cubicle. You shutdown your computer and gathered all your things. You tapped your phone and noticed that you had two messages from Bucky:

Bucky: Time for me to head home! :D

Bucky: I’m soooo hungry though.

You giggled as you typed out your own texts:

You: Same here for both! I’m getting pizza! :D

Bucky: Ooouuuu. Pizza sounds soooo good right now. Where you goin?

You: Not telling.

Bucky: Whyyyyyy?

You: Cause youre gonna come here and try to figure out who I am.

Bucky: whaaaaa? Noooooo!

Bucky: okay, maybe.

Bucky: But I REALLY do want some pizza.

You: then go get some! You’re perfectly capable to.

Bucky: meh. I’ll probably just uber eats it or whatever.

You: you lazy bum.

Bucky: you know it, doll! ;)

You walked out of the building bidding your good-bye to Phil and walked into the illuminated city of Manhattan. You decided, since it’s nice weather, that you’d walk the couple of blocks or so to your favorite pizza place Giorgina’s. The place has been there for years. Since you started working in New York, you’ve always gon there for pizza. You loved their garlic bread crust. Nobody made pizza like Mama Giorgina.

When you arrived to the small pizzaria, you were greeted to a loud, “Y/N!” you crouched down for the little girl who came running your way. She launched herself into your arms and you hugged her tight, “How are you, Paulina?” you asked the seven-year old.

“Good! I made you something!” she held out her hand and inside was a beaded bracelet that said your name on it.

“Aaaww! I love it!” she put the bracelet on your wrist and smiled proudly, “I’ll wear this forever and ever and ever!”

You stood up and you both walked over to the cashier where Mama Giorgina herself stood. You leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek, “Hi, Mama.”

“Been awhile since we’ve seen you.”

You sighed, “Yeah. Works been hectic. Got a deadline in two weeks. So I’m just finishing up on last minute photoshoots and editing.”

She pinched your cheek, “You work too hard. So, the usual?”

You shook your head, “I’m feeling more carnivorous today. So the meat lover’s delight with garlic bread crust.”

“Extra buttery?” the 93 year old woman asked.

You laughed, “Of course!” you then paid the usual amount and went to go sit with Paulina and her mother, Odette.

—-

Sam and Bucky walked down the street just chatting about their day as well as things they need to do for the upcoming days. In the middle of a recollection about something that happened in the break room, Sam stopped talking when he heard Bucky’s stomach growl. He smirked, “Did you not eat anything?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Well, while you were flirting with Nat in the break room, I was busy taking calls and overlooking papers. So no, I didn’t eat.”

Sam stopped and looked to his left where there stood a pizzeria, “Hm. Giorgina’s…wanna try it out?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Wanna try it out?” Bucky mulled over his friend’s question. He was craving pizza and for some reason, he felt this some sort of pull to this old pizzeria. 

“You know what? I think I’m good. I’m not in the mood to try anything new. So we could go to Rita’s closer to my place.”

Sam shrugged, “Whatever, man.” and the two men continued on their way. However, Bucky glanced back at the shop, still trying to ignore this odd feeling in his stomach.

* * *

After you finished eating your pizza and talked amongst Giorgina and her family, you were off down the street towards the nearest metro stop. But as you looked up at the sky, you were in awe by how big the moon was looking tonight.

You stood at the corner of the street, getting a good shot of the moon that hovered slightly above the street sign in frame. You snapped the shot and then sent it to Bucky:

You: the moon is H U G E tonight! 

Bucky: You know what else is huge?

You: Your ego.

Bucky::(

Bucky: Try again.

You: Your head.

Bucky: Some say that men have two heads soooooo :)))

You: you’re such a little shit

Bucky: ;) no shame

You: clearly

You then tapped out of the messenger app and clicked on your music app. You plugged in your earbuds and clicked on your walking playlist. Your head bobbing to the music as you pocketed your phone and continued your walk to the metro. You felt a cool breeze so you untied your eccentric denim jacket from your waist and slipped it on. Your denim jacket was one of your favorite clothing items because it contained many interesting patches and pins you’ve collected over the years. It was always a good conversation starter.

* * *

Bucky looked at the picture that you sent him again. He zoomed in on the street sign that was captured. Despite being slightly grainy, he could still clearly see what it said, “Oh my fucking God,” he mumbled to himself.

“What?” Sam asked in a concerned tone, stopping at the corner, waiting for the signal for the okay to cross.

Bucky’s head hung low and he groaned, “We just missed her! I just missed her!”

“Who?”

“The girl I’ve been texting! I could’ve ran into her! We could’ve met! Why does fate hate me?!” 

Sam slapped his friend’s arm, “Dude, quiet a bit. People are staring. And besides, you don’t know what she looks like.”

“I know but-” Bucky was interrupted when some woman bumped into him as he was crossing. 

She immediately turned around and squeaked out, “I’m sorry!” and continued on her way. As she walked hastily across the street, Bucky couldn’t help but look at her very interesting denim jacket.

* * *

You: You know the best thing in the world is?

Bucky: Pizza.

You: True.

You: Okay, you know what the second best thing in the world is?

Bucky: What?

You: taking a nice warm bubble bath after a long day at work and sipping a glass of wine.

Bucky: i have a bath…never used it. ever.

You: BLASPHEMY!

Bucky: it’s true!

You: you gotta change that, my friend. and trust me, bubble baths with wine will change your life. i promise you.

Bucky: does it HAVE to be wine though?

You: a glass of wine a day keeps the doctor away

Bucky: 99.9% sure that’s wrong

Bucky: and it’ll most definitely not keep the doctors away

Bucky: cause if you consistently drink alcohol then you, my friend, might just end up with a bad liver

Bucky: which will result in liver failure

Bucky: which will put you in the hospital

You: ….why are you like this?


	6. Chapter 6

You: do ever feel like a plastic bag?

Bucky: what?

You: drifting through the wind. wanting to start again?

Bucky: I think so? 

Bucky: wait a minute

Bucky: you’re quoting katy perry

You: dammit! you just haaaaad to ruin it. 

Bucky: i’m just that clever, dollface ;)

You scoffed as you walked down the street in the morning hustle and bustle of Manhattan. Your head nodding to your music and your phone gripped tightly in your hand as you texted Bucky. You didn’t understand how even in the early mornings he still managed to be charming. It was like his super power. It irritated and delighted you. 

You: i gotta say what’s on my mind

Bucky: okay. go ahead.

You: something about us doesn’t seem right these days

Bucky: what do you mean? I thought everything was fine.

You: Life keeps getting in the way

Bucky: WHY ARE YOU QUOTING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL?! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!

You: I’M SORRY!

You: YOU KNOW HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL?!

Bucky: you tell no one of this.

Bucky: I have a special set of skill. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you.

You:…is it weird that I’m slightly turned on right now?

* * *

Your last text had Bucky laughing to himself as he walked into SHIELD Corp. head down, looking at his phone, anxiously waiting for you to reply. As he went through security, his eyes never left the little device in his hands. 

Bucky: Liam Neeson definitely has that effect on people, doesn’t he?

You: 6ft and 4in of beautiful Irish art.

Bucky: Oh yeah. Totally loved him as Qui Gon Jinn. He totally deserved better.

You: ugh! don’t get me started!

Bucky: wait…do you like the prequels?

You: I’m gonna be honest, I have a fondness over them because I watched them growing up and that was where my love for Star Wars came from…

Bucky: you mean to say that your love for star wars didn’t come from watching the originals?!

Bucky: we can’t do this anymore.

Bucky: I’m breaking up with you

You: I didn’t even know we were dating! What the hell Bu-”

“Bucky?” Bucky lifted his head to see Sam staring at him, giving him a knowing look and his assistant, Eileen, looking at him awkwardly yet expectantly.

“I’m sorry, huh?”

Sam scoffed, “Eileen was talking to you. Asking if you’re still up for the interview and photoshoot with Sheer Magazine.”

Bucky was confused, “Uh yeah. I guess so. Why are we doing a thing with Sheer Magazine?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “They’re doing an article for the top ten successful start-up companies. You and I are number one. Which means we get front page,” he nudged Bucky excitedly.

Bucky, still confused, asked his friend and business partner, “Why am I just now hearing about this?”

He shrugged, “Probably because you’ve been all heart eyes for this girl you’ve been talking to for-how long has it been now? A month or two? Anyway, you’re so lovestruck the building could be on fire and you wouldn’t even know it! You’re so crazy about this girl that if Eileen told you I was tragically murdered, you’d probably smile and nod and say ‘That’s great!’ then go back to texting this chick! You’re so-”

“Alright, Sam! Geez! I get it!” He pushed past him and walked towards his office, already wanting the day to be over.

* * *

You had run into Wanda in the lobby of Sheer Magazine. You both sighed. Another day at work. You linked arms with each other and marched in sync to the elevators. 

“Let’s hope the journalist Gods are on our side today,” you groaned and Wanda nodded in agreement. You both continued to walk together, arm in arm, until you had to divide to sit at your respective desks. 

Wanda let out a big sigh as she saw how many awaiting voicemails were on her phone. She peeked over at your desk, “Got five callbacks. Cross your fingers.” she then sat down with paper and a pen at the ready. She picked up the phone and began to go through the messages writing who was okay with doing an interview and photoshoot, who couldn’t make it, and who had more questions. 

Twenty minutes later, she rolled over into your cubicle, “The Gods have blessed us! Three are good to go, one is a no, and the other is pending.”

“Yes!” you gave her a high five, “So who are the three?” you looked at her excitedly.

Wanda looked at her list, “Thor Odinson from Asgard Inc., Hope van Dyne from Pym Technologies, and James Barnes and Sam Wilson from SHIELD Corp.”


	7. Chapter 7

**6:30 in the morning….**

You: It should be a sin to be up this early in the morning.

Bucky: I know what you mean.

You: Why are YOU up so early, my good sir?

Bucky: WELL my lady, I have matters that need my attention.

You: Work?

Bucky: Yeah. Work. 

Bucky: so what are you doing this fine morning?

You: fighting the coffee machine at work.

You: i’m losing…

Bucky: i’m dating a loser?

You: when have we EVER said we’re dating?

Bucky: uuuhhhhhhh GOTTA GO!

You: Buckyyy!

You: Come baaaack!

You: Pleeeaaase!!!!

You: I’M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!

Bucky: 1) unlikely since we’ve ever met and 2) I’m sorry! But really! I gotta go! I’ll talk to you later!

You: ugh fiiiiine!

* * *

Bucky had that photoshoot with Sheer Magazine at 9:30am but he still needed to take care of some things at work. So he went in early, despite his mind telling him not to.

At his desk, he looked over proposals and reports from the lab to see how prototypes are going and whatnot. Sam came knocking at his door with two coffees and a bag of pastries hanging from his mouth.

“You’re a lifesaver, dude!” Bucky cheered as he set down his pen, helping Sam with the bag and drinks.

“Had to fight some teenager in line for it, so yeah. I’m a goddamn hero. Anyway, how’s the pile going?”

Bucky slammed his hand on the small pile to his left, “This is the done pile,” he then pointed to the very large pile to his right, “That’s the not done pile.

Sam grimaced, “Yikes. Need help with that?”

“I’ve been needing help and, ya know, you’re co-partner. I don’t even know why these all keep coming to me!”

“Because everyone knows how reliable you are.”

“If you’re o unreliable, why are you still working here?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Because you’d be bored out of your mind if I was gone.”

* * *

“Uuuuggghhhh!!!!” Wanda heard you groan from the break room. 

She peeked her head in with an amused expression, “You okay?”

“This coffee maker hates me! I’ve been trying to get it to work for fifteen minutes!”

Wanda walks over to you, looks at the coffee machine, then back at you, “Maybe it would help if you had it plugged in.” she held up the cord.

You groaned, “Goddammit. I’m so stupid and tired!” You took the cord and plugged it in. You then pushed the on button and the machine came to life, “You’re my hero, Wanda Maximoff. Will you marry me?”

She snorted, “Ask again with you’re not fighting a coffee machine.” she pat your head and exited the break room. 

You took out your phone and texted Bucky:

You: sooooo….the coffee machine wasn’t plugged in the entire time

You: I’m a fool

Bucky: you’re so precious, you know that?

You: I’m not precious. I’m a tired and stressed out fool.

Wanda pops into the room again, “Hey, once you’re done, Maria wants to go over today’s shoot.” you gave her a thumbs up and she was gone again.

* * *

When Bucky received another message from you, he didn’t even think twice about looking at it. He read it over and snorted out a laugh, breaking Sam out of his concentration, “Text from your girl again?”

“Yeah,” he didn’t even try to deny it anymore. You were definitely his girl in his mind, “She’s just having a rough morning. She was trying to get the coffee machine to work only to find out it was never plugged in.”

“She’s a mess,” Sam said chuckling and shaking his head.

Bucky sighed, “Yeah, but she’s my mess. Anyway, what time do we have to be at the shoot?”

“They want us there half an hour early to go over the suits and stuff,” he looked at his watch, “So we have another two hours.”

Bucky went back to his chat with you:

Bucky: you’re still precious nonetheless

You: thanks. you’re cool, i guess.

Bucky: way to boost a guy’s ego, sweetheart.

You: ;D

You: anyway, gotta go now. need to prep for this shoot! ttylyd

Bucky: talk to you later….????

You: You dork. Talk to you later you dork

Bucky: ooohhhh

Bucky: HEY!


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky’s leg bounced in the car as he watched the buildings pass by. Sam slapped his knee and Bucky cried out, “Ow! What the hell!”

“Your bouncing is annoying me! Stop it!” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and stopped his leg from moving. He then looked at his phone for the fifth time since they’ve got in the car and still not a message from you. He understood that you were probably working right now, but damn, you got him addicted to you. He wanted to talk to you 24/7 if he could. 

Sam nudged Bucky’s side, “We’re here.” he thanked the uber drive and exited the car, with Bucky following him. They entered the building and went through security. Afterwards, they went to the information desk, giving their names. The young man at the desk smiled and notified them that someone will be down to pick them up. He then gestured to the leather couches off to the side.

* * *

Maria had received word that Sam Wilson and James Barnes had arrived, instructing Wanda to bring them up for outfit fittings. 

“Hi! Mr. Wilson and Barnes, I assume?” Wanda asked with a smile.

Both men stood up and Sam shot her a smile, “That’s us! And who might you be?”

“I’m Wanda, assistant to the photographer. I’m just here to bring you guys up for your fittings. After that, we’ll be ready to shoot! Now if you follow me!” she gestured to the elevators and the men followed her. 

When they arrived to their destination, they were greeted to a lot of hustle and bustle. Racks of clothings rolled by, Steve being the driver of it.

“Steve!” Bucky said excitedly.

Steve stopped, “Buck! Sam! Hey!”

All three of them gave each other the typical bro-hug, “Man, I didn’t know you worked for Sheer!”

“Well, sorta. I work here and there for a bunch of places.” he shrugged.

“But, we’re trying to get him to get him to stay for good.” all three men turned to see a woman walking towards them, you. You smiled at Steve and Bucky, “Mister Wilson and Mister Barnes, I’m Y/N, you’re photographer for the shoot.”

Bucky suddenly froze. Y/N. Y/N that he was talking to was a photographer. Wait a mi- Sam nudged him with a concerned look. Bucky cleared his throat, “Nice to meet you, Y/N. That’s a beautiful name by the way.”

“Thanks, my mom gave it to me.” you said jokingly and the men laughed, “Anyway, Steve here will be your stylist. He’ll go over some items, see what works and what doesn’t work, etc. After that, you’re mine!”

Steve nodded, “So you fellas ready?”

Sam gave him a thumbs up, “Let’s do this!” Steve began to walk towards the dressing room area with Sam following. Bucky began to follow as well, but he looked over at you. Could it be that this was the person he’s been talking to for so long?

He pulled out his phone ready to text you, but it was pulled out of his hand, “Hey!” he cried out as he saw Sam pocket the phone.

“Focus on this first, then you can text your mystery girlfriend afterwards.”

Bucky glared at his friend, “Sam, seriously, give me my phone back. This is important.”

“As of right now, your girl isn’t important. This is. Let’s just get through all of this and I’ll give your phone back. I promise.”

“Fine,” Bucky gritted out as he marched past Sam into the dressing area.

* * *

Throughout the fitting, Bucky was anxious. He really wanted his phone back to see if this was you. He didn’t just want to go up and be like “Hey! Are you the girl I’ve been texting for months now?” That’d be too weird.

Anyway, after about an hour of trying on different suits, Sam and Bucky were able to choose three that fit them well. They went through hair and makeup, got dressed, and were pushed onto the first set up. 

You approached them as they walked up to the set, “Lookin’ good guys! You ready to do this?” you held up your camera.

Sam nodded, “I’m ready!” he pat Bucky on the shoulder, “Let’s do this?” 

Bucky seemed a bit uncomfortable, “Uh, well, I’m actually feeling a bit peckish. Might be the nerves. Is it alright if I grab something real quick?”

You nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine! There’s a snack table near the elevators. There’s also bottle of waters there too. Help yourself.” you then put your attention to Sam. “Is it alright if we get a few solos of you?”

Sam shot you a toothy grin, “I’m all yours!” he followed you to the set and glanced back at Bucky who just gave him a shrug.

As Bucky headed towards the snack table, Steve approached him, “Hey, Buck! I think you left your phone in the dressing area.” in his hand was Bucky’s phone.”

Bucky could’ve said that it was Sam’s, but then he thought, This is my chance. He smiled at his old friend and took his phone, “Thanks, pal. Would’ve been lost without it.”

“You’re welcome. Hey, maybe this weekend we could go out for some drinks? It’s been a while. Needa catch up.”

Looking down at his phone, Bucky nodded, “Sounds good, Stevie. I’ll let you know when I’m free.”

“Alright. Gotta head back. See ya around.”

“See ya,” Bucky mumbled as he clicked on your number and hit dial. As it rang, he sneakily walked over to set where you were currently letting Steve fix Sam’s outfit a bit. Since you weren’t busy at the moment, you were able to see who was calling. 

You saw Bucky’s number and your brows furrowed. He’s never called before. You wondered if he was in trouble or something, “Bucky?” you answered.

Bucky suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. It was you! You’re Y/N! You’re his Y/N! He hung up the phone in panic and you looked back at your phone, confused. Maybe it was a butt dial. 

You then shrugged and pocketed your phone once more and put your attention back on Sam.

* * *

Throughout the shoot, Bucky kept trying to keep his cool. But God he was a mess. He was freaking out. You were right there in front of him. He was there in front of you and you didn’t even know it!

After about two hours of the shoot, everything was finished. You gave each of them a big smile, “Great job today guys! Everything looks great! Thank you so much for coming and working with my team and I!”

Sam shook your hand, “No problem. Thanks to you guys for giving us the opportunity. We’re really grateful. Right, Bucky?”

When you heard the name Bucky, your smile fell, “Bucky?” you looked to the man who Sam called Bucky, aka, James.

Bucky gave you a small smile, “Hi, Y/N.” and you felt all the blood drain from your face.


	9. Chapter 9

You stared wide eyed at James Barnes, co-CEO of SHIELD Corp. was Bucky. Your Bucky. 

“Uuuuuuhhhhh..I’m gonna..heh..BYE!” you handed the closest person to you your camera and you rushed off the shoot floor and to the bathroom.

“Y/N! Wait!” You heard Bucky call out to you. But you ignored him as you pushed the bathroom door open with your body and launched yourself into an empty stall. 

Bucky came in moments later, “Y/N, come out. Please?”

Your brain was going haywire. How could he be here right now?! Did he know you were you the entire time?! “Who the fuck are you?!” you exclamation echoed off the bathroom walls.

“I’m Bucky! Your Bucky!”

“Your name is James Barnes!”

“My middle name is Buchanan. Bucky for short!”

You leaned against the cool grey wall of the stall, “How long have you known it was me?”

“Not long. I swear. When you told me your name when we got here, I thought it was a coincidence. But then I called you on your phone and…I knew.”

You groaned from the other side of the stall’s door, “This is insane! How could we be here right now? It wasn’t supposed to go like this!”

“How’d you think it was supposed to go?” Bucky asked curiously.

“I don’t know. We met up at some restaurant. I’d be there half an hour early because of my nerves. I’d be sitting at a table with my back to you. I’d feel a tap on my shoulder and you muttering my name.”

The door creaked as Bucky leaned his shoulder against it, “Sounds romantic,” he mumbles.

You lean against the door as well, letting out a sigh, “Yeah. But now it’s all wrong.”

“Then why don’t we make it right? Come out here so I can look at you, really look at you.”

You were nervous just like when he asked if you two could meet, “I-I don’t know, Bucky.” you stepped back, playing with the hem of your shirt.

Bucky then rested his forehead against the door, “I just wanna face the girl that made me fall for her with just her words,” he mumbled.

The confession making your heart race even more, “You fell for me?”

“Yeah,” he muttered, “Hard.”

“You must understand why I’m apprehensive, Bucky. I’m not very confident about myself.”

You heard him sigh, “I assure you, sweetheart, that when I saw you, I thought no ill thoughts. But just know this: I’m willing to wait out here forever.” he said the last statement with amusement. Your giggle echoed and reached his ears, causing him to smile.

“O-Okay. Just-Just gimme a moment here.”

He nodded, “Alright.” he stepped back and leaned against the sink counter, eyes fixed on the stall door, waiting for it to open. 

Behind it, you gave deep breaths and a mental pep talk. It’s gonna be alright. He’s already seen you. He likes you. He likes you. He likes you. He-

“Y/N?” Bucky asked with a concern tone, “I realize that I’m pushing you to do something you’re not comfortable with and I’m sorry. I’ll just lea-”

“No!” you paused and gave a deep breath as you unlocked the door and pulled it open. There in front of you stood the man you’ve been texting for a while now. There was Bucky, “Hi,” you said nervously.

He smiled wide at you, “Hi.” he walked forward and was just a foot away from you, “Is it okay if I hug you?” he asked worriedly. You gave him an nod and he immediately pulled you into his arms, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

You smiled into his chest as you hugged him back, “Yeah. Same here.” your worries were far gone now. You were so thankful that Bucky, literally, welcomed you with open arms. 

* * *

When you walked out of the bathroom, Bucky right behind you, you were a lot more relaxed and back to how you were before you met Bucky. You looked ahead to see Wanda and Sam waiting for you two. 

You gave them both a sheepish smile, “Hey guys.”

Sam nodded, “So you’re the girl he’s been texting?”

“And you’re guy she’s been texting?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah. Crazy right? We didn’t expect to meet each other like this.” you said nervously but also happily.

Sam threw his arms into the air, “Well thank the Lord for this! You don’t even know how tired I am of hearing ‘I wish I could meet Y/N’, ‘I wonder what Y/N’s doing’, “I bet she’s lookin’ real cute right now’. Blah blah blah! It’s sickening!”

You laughed and Bucky rolled his eyes, “I don’t sound like that.”

Sam scoffed and went over to pat his friend on the shoulder, “Yeah, you do man. Anyway, we’re all done and ready to go. Oh, Y/N, I spoke to your boss and asked if we, and by we I mean Bucky, can take you out for some lunch. So get your stuff and let’s get outta here!”

You gave a look of surprise, “Oh, uh, okay? Wan-”

“I gotcha covered, Y/N. Go be with your man!”

You waved her off, “He’s not my man.”

“Not yet,” Sam said playfully as he waltzed off to the elevators. 

Bucky stood closer to you and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Sorry ‘bout him. He’s such a pain sometimes. But, uh, I gotta change back into my clothes and, well, maybe if you really want, we could-”

“I’d love to have lunch with you, Bucky.” you said confidently.

“Alright. Cool. Great. I’ll-I’ll just get dressed and we’ll go!” He smiled at you before walking back to the dressing area. 

Once you were sure he couldn’t hear you, you and Wanda were jumping and squealing out of pure joy.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky took you to his preferred pizza place, Rita’s. Rita herself greeted Bucky with a smile and kisses on his cheek, “Mama Rita, this is Y/N. Y/N meet Mama Rita.” the older Italian woman immediately engulfed her in your arms and pressed two kisses on each cheek. 

Bucky then ordered his usual and guided you to a table, “Sorry ‘bout her.”

You shook your head laughing, “No, it was fine! She’s lovely. Just unexpected is all.”

He nodded, twiddling his thumbs, “So, uh, I honestly don’t know what to say. I mean, we’ve been talking for some time now and I like to think I know a lot about you, it’s just-”

“It’s weird, right? Seeing each other in person like this?”

He agreed, “Yeah, but it’s thrilling? If that makes sense, I mean, you’re…so beautiful.”

You hid behind your hands, your cheeks heating up, “Uuugghh!”

Bucky’s face crinkled as he laughed, “Aw, c’mon, doll. Lemme see that beautiful face,” he took your hand, pulling it away. You looked at him all cute and shy, “There’s my girl,” he murmured.

“You’re so charming, it makes me mad!” you say teasingly.

He laughed, “Why?”

“You’re handsome, funny, and charming. It’s unfair!”

“You think I’m handsome, huh?” he asks teasingly leaning towards you across the table. 

You push him back, “You’re alright, I guess.” you tried to keep a straight face, but you failed. You ended up bursting into a giggle fit, unknowingly making Bucky’s heart soar. 

* * *

You two had spent hours at Rita’s, not that she minded. You didn’t even realize how late it was until Wanda texted you saying she was leaving work now.

“I didn’t go back to work!” you say in shock, “Why didn’t anyone call me?”

“Sam probably charmed your boss into lettin’ ya have the rest of the day off.”

“He’s a sneaky one, that Sam.”

“Don’t I know it, doll.” you two then fell into a comfortable silence. You stared at each other, taking in the sights before you. Bucky leaned forward, grabbing your hand and holding it in his, “I really enjoyed today and I really, really like you, Y/N. Think we can do this again?”

You nodded, “Is tomorrow night too soon?”

He chuckled, “I was thinking more of tomorrow morning, but that sounds good to me.”

“Tomorrow morning? Really, Bucky? I’m sure you’d get tired of me by then.”

He squeezed your hand, “I don’t think I will, Y/N.”

Moments later, Bucky paid and you two headed out to the cool night of New York. The city lit up and the honking of cars in traffic filled the air. Bucky grabbed your hand again, you happily accepting the warmth of his skin against yours, and you two walked towards the metro station.

As your hands swung between the both of you, Bucky spoke up, “So, do you see this really happening? Me and you?”

“Do you? I mean, I’m not some rich model or owner of a big company. I’m just some girl who loves photography and-”

“That’s just it. I don’t want you to be a model or owner of a big company, Y/N. I just want you.” 

The sound of genuinity in his voice made your insides melt. How is it possible for someone to be this perfect? “I really like you, Bucky, and I would like nothing more than to see where this relationship takes us.”

He let out a breath of relief, “Good. I mean, great! That’s-That’s great!” his fumbling made you laugh and his entire body relaxed. He loved hearing you laugh. To him, it was the equivalent to angels singing.

At some point, you stopped walking and that’s when Bucky realized you had reached the subway station. His body then sagged dejectedly, he really didn’t want this day to end. He was enjoying being in your presence, hearing your voice, and most of all, rolling his eyes to your silly and sarcastic comments. 

You noticed the sudden imaginary cloud form over Bucky’s head. You gently set your hand on his cheek, “Hey, don’t get all sad on me now. We got a second date tomorrow morning.”

Bucky tried to hide his smirk, “I thought you said tomorrow night?”

You shrugged, “I changed my mind. I really wanna see you again and as soon as possible.” you found yourself leaning up against Bucky, your hands resting on his chest.

Oh so naturally, his arms circled around you. This felt right, standing here in Bucky’s arms, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. This is what you’ve been missing out on for months and now you have it. You can’t imagine going on without this feeling. 

You tiptoed and Bucky leaned down so you could peck his cheek. A big smile made its way to his lips. You looked each other in the eyes again, and you both leaned in for a kiss. You’ve kissed people before but this? This was different. You could feel the connection between you two. The spark that you two had grew bigger, forming a flame, a red hot fire.

You pulled away before it became too much, “Woah.”

“I’ll say,” Bucky says with a smirk.

You cleared your throat, “I, uh, I should go now.” You began to descend the stairs, but Bucky spoke up.

“You know,” you turned around, “I could, uh, give you a ride home?”

Wanting to spend time with him just a little more before the day ended, you immediately nodded and ran back up to him. Your fingers automatically intertwining with his. 


	11. Epilogue

Bucky: good morning, beautiful

You click onto the text to see that Bucky had attached a selfie of him dressed for work, but his hair looking fairly messy.

You giggled and typed out a response:

You: good morning, handsome. something seems a bit off with your hair. :’D

Bucky: it’s not agreeing with me today. I think it’s mad that you weren’t there to fix it up and make it look all pretty.

You: literally all I do is drench your hair with gel and comb it back!

Bucky: I can’t seem to get it right :(

You: Well lucky for you, I’m right outside your door.

You pocket your phone and chuckle to yourself when you heard Bucky’s footsteps rush to the door and swing it open. You burst out laughing when you saw his messy hair, “Oh my God!”

He gave you a pouty face, “Doll, pleeeaaase help! I have a meeting today and I have an important meeting with Stark today and I can’t go looking like this!”

You entered his apartment, pecking his lips, “Don’t worry, Buck. I’m here to save the day! Oh, I also got you coffee.” you handed him the warm cup.

He groaned in delight, “Have I ever told you how much I adore you?”

“All the time, but not today.” you said with a teasing smirk.

He chuckled, “Well I absolutely adore you, Y/N L/N.”

“Back at ya, Barnes,” you gave him a wink and walked towards his bedroom, “Now let’s get that hair of yours to cooperate.”

* * *

You and Bucky now sat in his car cuddled up to each other as his driver drove through the morning traffic. Bucky pulled out his phone and looked at the date, smiling to himself, “Hey, do you know what day it is?”

“Tuesday?” 

He poked your side making you squeal and he laughed, “No, doll. Exactly a year ago, you texted me thinking I was Brock Rumlow.”

You looked at him with surprise, “No way! Is it really?”

“Yeah.” he opened his phone and scrolled for quite a while until he fell upon the very first text you sent him, “See?” he pointed at the date.

“Holy crap. It’s really been a year? That’s crazy.”

Bucky pocketed his phone and pulled you closer into his embrace, “Did you ever expect this happen after sending those texts?”

You snorted, “No! I don’t think anyone does!” you rested your head on his shoulder, “But I’m glad this is what came of it.”

He kissed your head, “Same here. I love you, doll.”

You smiled to yourself, “I love you too, Buck.”


End file.
